1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side dump body and more particularly to a side dump body for use on a trailer or truck wherein the body comprises upstanding rear, intermediate and front bulkheads having bottom wall portions and side wall portions positioned therebetween and welded thereto. Further, this invention relates to a side dump body which has an increased carrying capacity when compared to conventional side dump trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dump bodies which are employed on trailers or trucks normally are of the end dump type or the side dump type. Since the introduction of the side dump body disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214, side dump trucks and trailers have experienced wide acceptance. The side dump trailers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214 normally comprise front and rear bulkheads with a single sheet of metal material extending between the bulkheads with the single sheet of material normally being bent or broken to form the bottom wall and at least a portion of the side walls.
Normally, the vertical height of the side walls is achieved by side wall extensions formed from a single sheet of material at each side of the body. When the trailers have a length of over 20 feet, which is common, it is extremely difficult to bend a long sheet member to form the bottom and sides of the body. Very few manufacturing facilities have the capability of bending sheet material having lengths over 20 feet.
A side dump body is disclosed which includes an elongated wheeled frame having a plurality of first supports positioned thereon adjacent one side thereof and a plurality of second supports positioned thereon adjacent the other side thereof. An elongated body is pivotally movably mounted on the wheeled frame and is movable between non-dumping and dumping positions. The body is comprised of rear, intermediate and front bulkheads. A rear bottom wall portion is welded to the front surface of the rear bulkhead and is welded to the rear surface of the intermediate bulkhead. A front bottom wall member is welded at its rearward end to the front surface of the intermediate bulkhead and is welded at its forward end to the rear surface of the front bulkhead. First and second side wall members are welded at their rearward ends to the front surface of the rear bulkhead so as to extend upwardly and outwardly from the rear bottom wall portion. Third and fourth side wall portions have their rearward ends welded to the front surface of the intermediate bulkhead and have their forward ends welded to the rear surface of the front bulkhead. Each of the bulkheads has a first pivot plate secured thereto which extends laterally therefrom at one side thereof and has a second pivot plate secured thereto which extends laterally therefrom at the other side of the bulkhead. Pivot support plates are selectively removably pivotally secured to the first and second supports on the wheeled frame, respectively.
The utilization of metal sheet members which extends between a rear bulkhead and an intermediate bulkhead and the utilization of sheet members which extend between the intermediate bulkhead and the front bulkhead enables a 34-foot trailer, for example, to be constructed utilizing 17-foot sheet members which are easier to bend or form than are 34-foot sheet members. The same is also true for a 20-foot trailer which could be fabricated utilizing 10-foot sheet members rather than 20-foot sheet members. The bottom wall of the body is V-shaped in section which increases the carrying capacity of the body. Hydraulic cylinders are provided for pivotally moving the body between its non-dumping and dumping positions.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved side dump body for use on a truck or trailer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a side dump body utilizing rear, intermediate and front bulkheads so that shorter metal sheet members may be utilized in the construction of the body.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a side dump body of the type described which has increased carrying capacity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a side dump body wherein the rear, intermediate and front bulkheads have pivot support plates extending therefrom which represents a reduction in weight as compared to conventional side dump bodies wherein the pivot support plates are welded to the exterior surfaces of the side walls of the body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a side dump body which is easier to manufacture than conventional side dump bodies.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.